Captain Gets What Captain Wants
by PirateChickxArrg
Summary: I suck at summaries! Just please read and review. [ Jack x Will ]


**Captain Gets What Captain Wants**

Dark eyes to light eyes, dark hair to light hair, pirate to blacksmith and honest to liar. So many differences, yet so many likenesses, both a bit misunderstood and longing for something. Longing for the ocean and every treasure hidden in it, the spray of the sea, and the warmth of the wind. One a bloody pirate the other a blacksmith with pirate blood running through his veins.

William Turner had everything, or so one would say. He had a lovely fiancée, a beautiful home, and a great looks. He did indeed have everything, but one thing. The ocean, what he wanted so bad but couldn't have. He would of course have to have a ship, but there was only one ship with one captain that he would allow himself to work upon, The Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Captain Jack Sparrow had everything he wanted, but one thing. He had his lovely ship, a beautiful crew, and stunningly handsome features. One thing, one thing was missing. The thing that would complete his happiness was completely missing. The last puzzle piece had stubbornly refused to go into place. Jack wanted Will and Will had Elizabeth. Certainly the boy had completely forgotten their little adventure by now. That had been two years ago.

"Captain! We're nearing Port Royale!" One of the members of the crew called to Jack. The Captain immediately looked up, surprised. He hadn't been paying any attention at all. A soft sigh escaped parted lips. Was Will still in Port Royale with Elizabeth? It was more than likely. Perhaps Jack would see him again, what he wanted. Perhaps he could persuade the boy to come along with him.

An hour or so passed and Jack was sitting alone on the beach, no one around. Quite peaceful, strangely, his crew was on the ship fixing things up for a reason beyond him. He, of course, didn't mind though. A clean ship wasn't a bad thing. He clutched the rum bottle tighter in his hands, and brought it to his lips taking a big swig. He was going to have to be sure to say away from Norrington and the rest, but as long as he got to see Will everything would be all right.

Something in Jack's heart ached painfully. He knew that he loved will in a way that he should not, he accepted that though. He wanted to tell Will, but was terrified of what the boy's reaction would be. That was one thing that actually made Jack Sparrow quiver with fear, thoughts and emotions.

"Jack?"

"_Captain _Jack." The pirate muttered out of instinct. The voice that had come from behind him had sounded so familiar. He avoided that fact. "What do ye want?" He growled, impatiently. He needed to think, something he didn't do often. After a moment the boy he longed so much to see, sat down beside him. "Will!" Jack cried, showing a little to much happiness. He restrained himself from throwing his arms around the younger boy.

"Can I come with you, on the Black Pearl?" Will asked not a bit of hesitation in his voice. "I told Elizabeth that I needed to be out there, on a ship, in the ocean. She said she understood and-"

"So you want to come with me, on my ship?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. All he wanted to do at the moment was scream, 'Yes!' and tackle Will, his pride wouldn't let him do that. He would somehow or another get _something _of the sorts as long as he was with Will.

Will nodded his head slightly and gave Jack a pleading look. It was pathetic really. "I really want to go with you Jack." Jack put on a thoughtful face and sighed softly.

"Well then… I guess you're part of me crew now!" Jack grinned and was taken by surprise as pair of lips was planted firmly against his own. Whoa! How many times had he imagined this scene? Damn! He wasn't asleep was he? Just before he turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss, he pinched his own arm, and confirmed he was very much awake.

Will pulled away, breathlessly. "I know Jack, that I should have told you the very moment I discovered I loved you… but you were already gone. I tried to hide it from everyone, because I never thought I would see you again, but when Gibb's came and told me where you were, I decided that I would tell you. So here I am, right now, with you so… I love you." Will finished and just as he did placed a soft kiss on Jack's nose.

Jack's mouth curved up in a smile and he brought his hand to Will's cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."


End file.
